


Attack of the Full Body Hugs

by fadedink



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Attack hugs, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie's a hugger.  This is not news to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Full Body Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> For [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com) on the occasion of her birthday. Yes, it's a day late, shut up. And she really is the only one who could get me to write this.

"He's looking for you."

Dan stops, looks up in confusion. "Who... Oh. _Oh_."

"Yeah," Jason replies with a shrug. "Might want to hide."

"Can't you, I don't know, distract him or something?"

Jason's wide grin splits his face. "Distract him? Seriously? You new, Uggs, because we both know that ain't gonna happen."

"Get CJ to distract him?" Dan is nothing if not hopeful.

"That..." Jason pauses, clearly considering it. "That might actually work. Or backfire on you."

"Yeah, there is that."

*

"There you are!"

At the gleeful voice, Chris looks around in a state somewhat approaching fear. "Freddie, I –"

Whatever he is going to say is lost in the folds of Freddie's shirt as he's swept into a massive bear hug. It lifts him off his feet.

"For luck," Freddie croons in his ear as he practically squashes Chris before setting him back on his feet. "You seen Dan?"

"No," Chris replies with as much dignity as he can manage (hint: it isn't much given how rumpled he now looks). "And even if I had, I wouldn't tell you."

"S'okay," Freddie tells him, all grins and bounce. "I'll find him."

*

"No, absolutely not."

"But Evan –"

"Freddie, I mean it, stay –"

Evan's muffled "goddamnit" amuses the onlookers and gains him no sympathy. They've _all_ been victims of the attack hugs that Freddie doles out. Evan is just going to have to suck it up.

It doesn't stop him from glaring at everyone as they pat him on the back with false sympathetic noises when Freddie vanishes down the hall. "You could've warned me."

"And ruin all our fun? Not likely, man."

*

BJ and Justin last approximately two minutes longer than anyone else.

That's only because there are two of them and one of Freddie and there's plenty of maneuvering room. The problem comes when they realize about two seconds too late that, for all their spatial awareness in the outfield, they have _none_ indoors with the giant Labrador Retriever that is Freddie.

BJ zigs and Justin zags when they should have done the exact opposite.

With a whoop of glee, Freddie swoops in and catches them both. At the same time. In what the entire team has taken to calling The Freddie Freeman Tackle Pounce Squash Hug.

It's the only thing, really, that defines it.

BJ and Justin bear it with quiet grace, because it's useless to fight. Though they do give each other rueful looks after Freddie's gone.

*

"Run," Jordan says.

"What –" Andrelton wastes precious seconds trying to figure out _why_ he should run.

"SIMBA!"

"Oh, fuck me," Andrelton says as Jordan gives him a wry smile.

"I did tell you to run."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Andrelton replies, voice muffled as Freddie squeezes the breath out of him.

"Any time, dude," Jordan says, accepting his own hug (because unlike the Uptons, he knows enough to stay out of arms reach of anyone else when Freddie is on a mission).

"Why don't you go hug Dan?" Andrelton asks as he tries to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt. And thank God he'd actually been dressed _this_ time.

"You know where he is?"

"No," Andrelton calls after Freddie's retreating back, "but I bet he knows where _you_ are!"

*

"Is it over?" Dan asks.

"Not if the latest reports are to be believed," Jason replies, stretched out on one of the benches with his eyes closed.

"Where is he now?"

"Finishing up with the bullpen, I think. Or maybe the starting pitchers." Jason shrugs, cracks open one eye to peer at Dan. "Or maybe he's right behind you."

"What –"

It is not an undignified squeak that comes out of Dan's mouth when Freddie swoops in from the back and tries to climb him like a monkey while trying to squeeze the stuffing out of him at the same time. It's _not_.

It's just... Freddie startled him.

Dan endures the hug and gives Jason a dirty look.

Jason just watches him with the calmest expression Dan has ever seen. "What, man? He _started_ with me."

"Jerk," Dan says as Freddie lets go. Only to spin Dan around and hug him again.

Dan is Freddie's favorite hugging target. The rest of the team, to no one's surprise, is entirely okay with that.

"I found you," Freddie crows as he ruffles Dan's hair and hugs him tight. "My little Ugg McMuffin!"

"Repeat that," Dan says over his shoulder, "and you will die."

Jason just grins slowly, and Dan heaves a long suffering sigh.


End file.
